The Dofus Seekers
by AngelxYasutora
Summary: This story happens 8 years After Season two and 4 years after Future Season three. Yugo is Leading the Eliatropes as the rightful King along side his brother Adamai. But when their childrens' Dofus hatch they are force to seporate the dragons from the Eliatropes and so Yugo will raise his daughter and Adamai's son along with Alibert and the three Cra Children working at the inn.
1. PREVIEW

It had been eight years since the Eliatrope traiter, Qilby was sent back to the White Dimention by a young Yugo. Now Yugo is leading the Eliatropes as King along with his Dragon brother Atamai. But not only do they lead the Eliatropes but Yugo and Adamai are now Fathers. Two Dofus had hatched revealing for Yugo an Eliatrope girl and her brother dragon. For Adamai it's the oposite. An Eliatrope boy and his sister dragon. Yugo had named his daughter Sarime and his son Soromalaiki.

Adamai named his daughter dragon Yogipheramae and his son Kojumo. Yogipheramae was a white dragon just like her father but wherever there was blue on him She had red. While Soromalaiki was a black dragon like Adamai's caretaker Grugaloragran but there were blue wherever Adamai had blue.

Before the two Dofus hatched Yugo and Adamai had heard a legend from the oldest dragon that would soon be fuffilling itself once when their two Dofus hatch. The Elder dragon had told Yugo and Adamai to seporate the Eliatropes from their Dragon siblings as soon as the two Dofus hatched. Yugo was to take the two Eliatrope children to the world he gew up on and to raise them while Adamai would raise the two Dragon hatchlings on the other side of that same world.

Only when the time is right is when the Eliatrope and the dragon children would see each other. Yugo and Adamai did just that. Yugo took his newborn daughter and Adamai's newborn son to see the one person that raised him. His foster father Alibert. When Yugo arrived near his father's house his father was real happy to see him but at first he didn't recignize him. 


	2. Eliatrope Cousins

It had been eight years since the Eliatrope traiter, Qilby was sent back to the White Dimention by a young Yugo. Now Yugo is leading the Eliatropes as King along with his Dragon brother Atamai. But not only do they lead the Eliatropes but Yugo and Adamai are now Fathers. Two Dofus had hatched revealing for Yugo an Eliatrope girl and her brother dragon. For Adamai it's the oposite. An Eliatrope boy and his sister dragon. Yugo had named his daughter Sarime and his son Soromalaiki.

Adamai named his daughter dragon Yogipheramae and his son Kojumo. Yogipheramae was a white dragon just like her father but wherever there was blue on him She had red. While Soromalaiki was a black dragon like Adamai's caretaker Grougaloragran but there were blue wherever Adamai had blue.

Before the two Dofus hatched Yugo and Adamai had heard a legend from the oldest dragon that would soon be fuffilling itself once when their two Dofus hatch. The Elder dragon had told Yugo and Adamai to seporate the Eliatropes from their Dragon siblings as soon as the two Dofus hatched. Yugo was to take the two Eliatrope children to the world he gew up on and to raise them while Adamai would raise the two Dragon hatchlings on the other side of that same world.

Only when the time is right is when the Eliatrope and the dragon children would see each other. Yugo and Adamai did just that. Yugo took his newborn daughter and Adamai's newborn son to see the one person that raised him. His foster father Alibert. When Yugo arrived near his father's house his father was real happy to see him but at first he didn't recignize him.

"Long time no see...dad" Yugo said as he smiled.

"Y-y-Yugo...I-is it really you...y-you've grown so much since the last time I saw you" Alibert said.

"Where's Ruel" He asked as he looked around.

He looked down in sadness. "He's gone...He died a year ago...I wanted to tell you but I didn't know how to reach you" He said.

"Oh...Well anyway There's someone I want you to meet" He said as he looked at him and smiled then looked down at the stroller.

"Who do you have there Yugo" He asked.

"Meet your grandchildren My daughter Sarime and Adamai's son Kojumo...Adamai has my son Soromalaiki and his daughter Yogipheramae I'll explain everything later but I was hoping if you would help me raise them" He said as he introduced the two Eliatope children to his father.

"My goodness Yugo they're so beautiful" He said as he looked at them in happiness as they slept. Yugo looked down at them and smiled.

"So will you help me dad" He asked again.

"You know I'm getting too old for this it was hard enough raising Chibi but I guess I could help raise a couple more what's the worse that could happen" he said. Yugo looked at him and smiled.

"Thanks dad" he said.

"Did you really think I would say no I just met my grandchildren" he said happily but qietly so that he wouldn't wake them up. "But they'll need hats"

"You're the best when it comes to making Eliatrope hats" Yugo said.

"You know it So how old are you now you have to be at least twenty five" He asked.

"I'm twenty dad" Yugo said as he chuckled.

"Really you're still so young" He said surprisingly.

"I'm not as old as you think" He said.

"So how old are the kids" He asked.

"They and their siblings just hatched out of their two Dofus this morning" He said just before he heard his daughter started crying. He gently picked up Sarime and gently started rocking her. "There there my child daddy's here now" He said as he bounced her.

"You seem like a natural Yugo it seems like you've been doing this your whole life" He said as he picked up Kojumo and started bouncing him when he started to cry.

"I learned a little by watching you raise Chibi" He said.

Later that night after Yugo had explained to Alibert on what was going on and why the Eliatrope children had to be seporated from their dragon bretheren, he was sitting in a chair gently rocking a crying Sarime singing her the luluby Alibert once sang to him and Chibi.

"How is Chibi anyway" He asked.

"He is fine he and Grougaloragran are a perfect team when it comes to training with the Wakfu" Yugo said as he rocked his daughter to sleep.

"Just like you and your own brother were" Alibert said.

"You know it" He said as he chuckled.

"I'm used to raising Eliatrope boys but now we have an Eliatrope girl in the family to bring up this will be something new for me" His father explained.

"Parenthood is something new to me in general" Yugo said.

"I'm curious Yugo Since both you and Adamai are in this world Who is taking your place as leader of the Eliatropes" He asked as he sewed and ear peice to a red Eliatrope hat.

"One of my children I had in a past life She and her sister are the same age as I am now...Sarime and Soromalaiki are the first children I have had in this life" Yugo explained. He looked over and saw the hat his father was working on. "Tell me dad who is that hat for"

"For Sarime of corse She would look perfect in red while Kojumo would look good in a Royal blue at least that's my opinion" He said.

"I think that would look perfect on her" He said as he smiled. He looked down as he sees Sarime fast asleep and his tofu Az was sleeping aguinced his arm that was wrapped around her legs. 'I wonder how the remaining members of the Brotherhood are doing' He thought to himself.

"Oh that reminds me I heard from Queen Amalia a couple of days ago She told me to give you this the next time I saw you I'll just put this here for you" Alibert said as he put a letter on the stroller.

"Amalia's queen now" Yugo asked.

"She's been queen for a few years now but she still sneaks away from her duties to come and visit me every now and then to see how things are going" He said.

"Really How is she and the others" He asked.

"Queen Amalia is just fine but I haven't seen or heard from Percedal and Evangelyne for a couple of years now last I heard they are parents" He said.

Yugo smiled. "At least things are going well with them" He said.

Alibert looked at his son and smiled. "Ruel would be so proud of you right now You've grown up so much since your adventures with your friends" He said.

"I had a lot of fun with them back then It would be nice to see them again and have them meet Sarime and Kojumo" He said.

"I'm sure we'll see them again soon my son" He said as he finished sewing the last part of the red hat together. "There finished What do you think"

"It looks perfect dad" He said as he smiled. Alibert put the hat on Sarime and she smiled happily grabbing his long white mustache. Yugo chuckled. "I think she likes it and it looks great on her"

"I think it looks perfect on her Now it's time to make Kojumo's hat" Alibert said.

"Dad you can work on Kojumo's tomarrow it's getting late we should get to bed before the kids wake up again" Yugo said.

"True you're right plus I have to open the diner in a few hours Speaking of there are a couple of Cra kids that work here I'm thinking on handing the diner over to them when I retire soon They are sleeping in the spare bedroom I've kept your room the way it was when you left it" Alibert said.

"Cra Children" Yugo asked.

"Three of them The oldest is sixteen, The middle child is eight, and the youngest is still just an infant While the youngest is asleep the middle child works small jobs for me like measuring the ingrediance They work so hard with not only for me but taking care of their baby brother as well" He said.

"I will have to meet these Children tomarrow" Yugo said as he smiled.

The next morning Sarime woke up crying wanting her breakfast then Kojumo started crying. "Mr. Alibert who's here" Asked the Oldest of the craw as he braught in some groceries.

"My son Yugo came here last night with his daughter and nefew they're gonna be staying with us for a while" Alibert said as he chopped up the meat.

"Yugo you mean the one in your stories you tell us at night are about" The middle child asked as she fed her baby brother a bottle of milk.

"Yes Imari that Same one...Lyome would you sharpen these knives for me before the customers start coming" He said.

"Yes sir" Said the oldest as he grabbed the knives from the shelf.

Minutes later Yugo came downstairs with Sarime and Kojumo crying in his arms. He looks over to see Imari put her sleeping baby brother in a play pin in the corner of the diner. He smiles at her. Just then he saw Az sitting on the edge of the play pin looking down at the Cra infant. Imari looks over at the Tofu and smiles.

"Ah There's Yugo now I just got their bottles made Let me give you a free hand" Alibert said as he walked over and gently took Kojumo from Yugo and handed him Sarime's bottle then gave Kojumo his bottle. "There we go you two were hungry weren't you"

"Thanks dad..So these must be the kids you told me about" He said as he looked at Lyome and Imari.

"It's nice to finally meet you Mr. Yugo I am Lyome, This is my little sister Imari and sleeping in the play pin is our baby brother Hikaoru Mr. Alibert told us a lot about you and your adventures with your Brotherhood" Lyome said as he and Imari bowed.

"It's nice to meet you both I am Yugo and this is my daughter Sarime and the one dad's feeding now is my newfew Kojumo" He said as he bowed back. Just then Az Pecked at his hat. "And this Tofu here is my best friend Az"

"Wow you really are an Eliatrope is it True are Eliatropes REALLY Immortal" Imari said with wide eyes.

Yugo Chuckled. "Well I woudln't say we are immortal it's just we are reborn from our Dofus" He said.

"You told me they were immortal" She said as she looked at her brother angerly.

"How was I supposed to know I only heard it from a friend of mine a while back" He said.

"Where's your brother Adamai" Imari asked.

"On the other side of the world" He said.

"Yugo when Sarime falls asleep you can set her in the play pin with hikaoru That way you won't have to walk all the way upstairs then all the way back downstairs for her and Kojumo" Alibert said as he put a now sleeping Kojumo in the playpin across from Hikaoru.

"Alright" He said as he rocked a now sleeping Sarime then laid her down in the pin between Hikaoru and Kojumo.

"Heyyy I was about to say that Mr. Alibert" Said Imari as she put her hands on her hips. The three men lauhged at her.

"Sorry Imari" He said as he tried to crab a large bag of rice from the pantry.

"Dad be careful...now that I'm here you should take a rest and not do anything today Just let me handle the cooking" Yugo said as he took the bag of rice down then set Alibert down in a chair.

"For goodness sakes Yugo I'm not that old" He said.

"Still you need to take a day off and let me handle things around here for a while" He said.

"If you say so I guess I should get started with Kojumo's hat then" Alibert said.

"That's a good Idea" He said as he started making the food.

An hour later they opened the diner/inn and their first customers walked in. With Each customer that walked in that lived in the Village were all surprised to see Yugo working there again. They were all Also surprised at how much he has grown within the last four years they've seen him. By the end of the day and the Diner was getting hardly any more customers Yugo introduced his daughter and Adamai's son to the villagers and explained that he would be raising them in the village.

"Well I'll be Yugo has a daughter of his own now" Said one of the villagers.

"It seems like just yesterday he was a young boy helping Alibert at the inn" said an older man.

"I'm sure if Ruel was still alive he would be proud to see the man you've become Yugo" Said a young woman.

"And he would've wanted to see what the young ones would turn into when they grow up" Said a young boy about the age of eight.

"She's got your eyes and Hair color Yugo I'm sure she'll be just as cute as you were when you were young" Said an older woman.

Yugo Chuckled. "Thank you everyone" He said.

That night Imari was giving Sarime a bath while Yugo was feeding Kojumo and Lyome was putting Hikaoru to sleep and Alibert had just finished Kojumo's hat. He placed Kojumo in the hat. minutes later Imari came down soaking wet with a sleeping Sarime in her arms smiling.

"She's all clean now Mr. Yugo Clean hair clean body and Clean diaper" Imari said.

"Thank you Imari but you don't have to call me Mister just call me Yugo and...Why are you all wet" He asked.

"uhhh She's a splasher just like Hikaoru is" She said as she smiled.

He looked at her suspitiously. "If you say so" He said.

"Imari it's about time you got to bed" Lyome said as he came down.

"Okay big brother Nighty night Mr. Alibert nighty night Yugo" Imari said as she handed Sarime to Alibert and bowed then headed up the stairs Lyome bowed and said his goodnights then fallowed his sister.

"So how long have you known these children dad" Yugo asked.

"A few years I met them about a month after you left their father died while traveling and their mother died almost a year ago giving birth to Hikaoru so I Offered to take them in and have them work for me in return for giving them a place to stay At first Lyome declined but I told him that the cold months were coming soon and after that he agreed" He explained.

"I'm glad you took them in dad if Imari wasn't here I don't know what I would do with Sarime when it comes to her bath and diaper changes and if Lyome wasn't here then the work around here would get even harder with your age" Yugo said.

"Are you saying I'm old" He said with a Raised eyebrow.

"Well you are getting a little slower with how you make the food and I think some help from Lyome and Imari would be good for you and you can sit down and rest when you want and now that I'm here I can teach them things like for Imari I can teach her how to cook while the kids are sleeping" He explained.

"Your right I am getting too old to get wood and they have been a big help even before you came here And it is about time for Imari to learn how to cook" He said.

"Which is a good thing I'm here to help with all that" He said.

He looked at his son and smiled. "It's good to see you again Yugo" He said. Yugo smiled back.

Four years have passed since the day he met the three cra children. It's a beautiful morning at the Inn Sarime whom was now four and Imari whom was now twelve were taking a bath together before they were starting their day. Yugo now twenty-four, Lyome now twenty, Kojumo now four, and Hikaoru now five were out chopping wood and picking greens for the Salads and food toppings. Alibert was napping in a chair in the corner where the Play pin used to be. Yugo hasn't heard from the remaining members of "The Brotherhood of the Tofu" since the letter from Amalia he had recieved from Alibert when he first returned home stating that everyone was doing just fine. Yugo and Lyome were Chopping wood while Hikaoru and Kojumo were picking the greens.

"Stay close so we can see you two" Yugo said.

"And don't run off too far" Lyome said.

"We won't" The two boys said at the same time.

An hour later they opened the Diner. Sarime and Imari were puttng flowers in the middle of the tables for beauty. In the middle of the afternoon Buisness started booming then by the end of the day buisness was still booming. "Wow This is twice as many customers we've had since yesterdays number" Imari said as she served a table.

"I've never seen this place so full before" Yugo said as he made an order.

"Even the rooms are booked" Lyome said.

"I think I might know why we're getting so much buisness" Imari said as she pointed to the three kids as they were singing.

"A meal and a Show how bout that" Yugo said as he put the plates on the counter and Lyome took them and placed them on the proper table.

It was beginning to be closing time but one more customer came in. "Remember you two once we close up today we have to get everything out of the Diner and clean the floors really good" Yugo said.

"Okay Daddy" Sarime said.

"Right this way ma'am" Imari said as she showed the woman to her table. "My name is Imari and I will be your Waitress this evening might I start you off with anything to drink" She writes what the woman asked for. "Alright I'll bring that out for you in just a second"

As Imari was getting whatever the woman asked for Lyome and Hikaoru started washing the empty tables putting the flower vases on the bar. When Imari came out of the kitchen with what the woman wanted the kids were playing in the kitchen away from the hot stoves and ovens. Sarime was talking to the boys quietly as Imari cam over to the bar and told Yugo what the woman wanted to eat. Yugo fixed what the woman wanted and put it on the bar and Lyome picked it up and placed it on the woman's table.

"Here you are Ma'am" He said.

"Alright guys What's this" Sarime said as she saw Yugo leave the kitchen. She summons a portal just below his feet which made him fall init then placed another portal above the portal she laid down before making him fall in an Infanant loop until he summoned his own portals to get out of her own.

He came out of a portal mere feet away from the table the woman was sitting in. he had his back towars her "Alright which one of you two did it" He said as he looked at the two Eliatropes.

"How do you know it wasn't Hikaoru" Sarime said.

"Because Hikaoru is a Cra child not an Eliatrope child" He said as he crossed his arms.

"HE/SHE DID IT" Sarime and Kojumo said at the same time as they pointed at one another.

The word Eliatrope made the woman pause. She turned to see the back of Yugo's hat as he was talking to the two Eliatrope children and her eyes widened. "...Yugo" She asked Questionably but surprisingly.

Yugo whom was once lecturing the two children when he stoped he slowly turned around and his eyes widened. 


	3. The Brotherhood of the Tofu Runion

He turned to the woman and his eyes widened. "Amalia" He said.

"Yugo...is it really you" She said as she got up and walked over to him. She looked up at him and hesitanly put one of her hands on his cheek then put the other hand on his other cheek then backed away. "You can't be real this has to be another dream" She said as she backed away slowly. Without realizing it she falls through a portal he created then fell out of another portal and into his arms as he hugged her tightly.

"Would you call that a dream" He said.

"It really is you" She said as she hugged him tightly as she started to cry. "It's been so long since I've seen you"

"Not that long only twelve years" He said.

"Do you honestly think that twelve years ISN'T A LONG TIME" She said as she hit his chest.

"Your right it is a long time I'm sorry" He said.

"Uncle Yugo...Who is that" Kojumo said as he and Sarime walked out of the darkness.

"Uncle" Amalia said questionably then looked at Yugo.

"Come here you two There is someone I want you to meet" He said as he held out his hand for them.

"If your an Uncle then that must mean that" She started to say.

"Kojumo Sarime This is Amalia the Queen of the Sadidas one of my best friends and a member of The Brotherhood of the Tofu Amalia...this is Kojumo Adamai's son, my nefew...and this little trickster is my daughter Sarime" He said as he introduced the Eliatrope children to the Sadida queen.

"She's pretty daddy" Sarime said.

"Oh Yugo She's adorable and she looks Just like you too" She said as she bint down to get a good look at the two Eliatrope kids.

"Yeah we get that a lot" Sarime and Yugo said at the same time. They both looked at each other and laughed.

"But don't think your out of the woods young lady" Yugo said as he looked at Sarime seriously.

"Awwww but daddy" She groaned.

"No buts young lady" He said.

"Yugo go easy on her she's just a child plus she was practicing her portals" Amalia said.

"Yeah with me as their target" He said as he crossed his arms. "So how are Dalie and Eva"

"Eva and Dalie stop by tha palace once in a while whenever They come to check on their oldest son and daughter they are currently training at the Sadalia kingdom with my brother as their teacher but they are fine" She said.

"Daddy it's time to close up" Sarime looked at him pointing at the clock.

"So it is...Look Why don't you stick around for a while we can catch up after the kids have their race right now I have to help Lyome get the tables and Chairs out of the diner so that the kids can clean the floors" Yugo said as he looked at the Sadalia queen.

"Race" She asked as she tilted her head in confusion.

As Yugo was helping Lyome remove all the furnature from the diner area a woman named Mia walked by holding her daughter. "Moving Yugo" She asked.

"No Kids are cleaning the floors again" Yugo said.

"Your kids having their weekly race again" She asked.

"It's the only way they can learn to do chores so I teach them in ways they would actually want to do them and for this perticular chore it's a race" He said.

"And what about for Dishes" She asked.

"I haven't thought of that one yet but I'll think of something soon right now they're to young to reach the sink" He said.

"Yugo hurry up the Race is about to start" Hikaoru said.

"That's my Cue" He said as he said his goodbyes to Mia then headed inside. When he walked inside He saw that everyone but the two Eliatrope children and Amalia were sitting on the bar. "Where are the kids"

"They said they were getting their rags ready" Amalia said.

"That's a good thing and you might want to sit up here with the other kids" He said as he picked Amalia up and placed her on the bar between Lyome and Imari. "now you four just wait here I'm gonna find our Contestants" He said as he walked away.

"It's best if you stay up here during their race things can get pretty wild around here your Majesty" Imari said as she looked at her.

Minutes later Yugo came down holding both the kid's wet hands as they held their dripping rags in their other hands "You can't beat me Princess I'm the champ" Kojumo said.

"Just you wait Cousin I'll beat you if it's the last thing I do" Sarime said.

"Whow there you two Save it for the floor" Yugo said as he let go of their hands and ran to their corners of the room. "Alright Is everyone here...Good Now then Ladies and Gentleman It is once again time for the Eliatrope clean floor race In this corner we have the Chalanger Eliatrope Princess who is a trickster at times but always fallows the rules of the house My daughter Sarime And in this corner we have the Undefeated Champion the son of Adamai the Eliatrope worrior in training Kojumo The Rules are simple the first Eliatrope child who finishes their half of the floor and finishes in the middle Wins and there is no Cheating or Use of your portals is that clear.

"Yes daddy" Sarime said.

"Yes sir" Said Kojumo.

"Alright then Kids to your corners" Yugo said.

"Daddy we're already at our corners silly" Sarime said as she giggled.

"Oh So you are my bad Alright Kids On your mark...Get set...GO" Yugo said. And the race began.

"Wow they are really fasy" Amalia said in surprisement as she watched them run accross the room making the floor sparkle as they wipe it with the rag.

"Of corse they are this is like almost their only cho-...Fun thing to do every week...Yugo says that it'll help them in their future trainging" Imari said.

"Future training" She asked.

"He came here with them as babies just hatched from their Dofuses four years ago He says that when they get older They'll have to go on a journey to meet up with their Dragon brother and sister But he hasn't given us much more details than that" Lyome said.

"Better get out of the way Yugo they're nearing the middle of the room" Imari said.

Yugo opened a portal and jumped in it just before the two Eliatrope children knocked into each other bumping each other's heads. "A Photo finish" Lyome said.

"But who won" Amalia asked.

"I'm not sure yet Let's see" Yugo said from behind them which made Amalia jump. he looked at the Camera that Lyome had that showed the photo finish. "I don't believe it" He smiled.

"What is it Who won" Amalia asked.

"The winner is...Sarime our new Champion" He said as he looked at the two children.

"YEAY I WON I WON" Sarime cheered and jumped for joy. Kojumo just pouted as Lyome laughed.

"You got beat by a girl" Lyome said as he laughed.

"HEY What's wrong with girls" Imari and Sarime said at the same time as they looked at Lyome angerly.

"Nothing it's just I never thought that Kojumo would loose to Sarime he was always so fast" Lyome said as he calmed down to a chuckle.

Just then Sarime's and Kojumo's Stumachs started to growl. Yugo smiled. "I guess it's time to make dinner" He said. Amalia giggled. "Who wants Gobble Stew"

"GOBBLE STEW YEAY MY FAVORITE" Kojumo and Sarime said at the same time as they cheered.

Yugo chuckled. "Alright guys I'll make Gobble Stew but then it's Bath then bed to all of you" He said.

"Got it" They all said at the same time.

"Where are you gonna go daddy" Sarime asked.

"Well you see Sari Amalia and I need to catch up on old times I haven't seen her for a long time" He said.

Sarime looked at Yugo then at Amalia then back at Yugo and smiled. "Okay daddy just make sure you're home by Story time it's your turn remember" She said.

He chuckled again. "Alright I'll be sure to be home by then" He said.

"Awww She's so adorable" Amalia said.

"you can watch me cook of you'd like Amalia" He said.

"Sure" She said.

"daddy can I help make it I've been practicing my bread making just like how you showed me" Sarime asked.

"Of corse Sweetie" He said as he smiled.

"YEAY" She jumped for joy.

"So if Sarime's your daughter then who's the mother" Amalia asked as she glanced at him.

"Um Well uhhh Can we not talk about this in front of the kids" He said trying to avoid the question.

"Okay okay you can tell me later then but whoever's waiting for you back home is sure one lucky girl" Amalia said.

An hour later Yugo finished the Gobble stew and served it to the kids and then handed Lyome Alibert's plate. Once when dinner was finished Yugo and Amalia went on a walk leaving Lyome in charge while he's gone. Sarime and Imari took their bath first then Lyome, Kojumo, and Hikaoru. A couple hours later Yugo came home. "I should head up stairs Sari probibly wants me to tell her another story about the Brotherhood's wonderful adventures again" Yugo said.

"You tell her about our adventures" She asked.

"Of corse she and Kojumo says that they wanted to learn more about me and Adamai whenever it's my turn to tell them a story" He said as he smiled.

"Well I should let you do that then I'll see you around Yugo" She said as she smiled then turned to leave the inn.

"Wait" He said as he grabbed her hand. "We have a spare bedroom you can stay here for the night...This is an Inn you know" He said.

She looked at him and smiled. "Thanks Yugo" She said.

The next morning Yugo walked into Sarime and Kojumo's room to wake Sarime up. "Sari...It's time to wake up sweetie" He said as he gently shook her.

She opened her eyes and yoaned. "Is it Daddy Daughter day again" She looked at him and smiled.

"It is sweetie" He said.

"Yeay" She said as she sat up. "but where's Queen Amalia" She asked.

"She had to leave early why do you ask" He asked.

"I'm not sure why but...She seems familier to me...and not just because of your stories but...I can't explain it" She said.

"She does huh" He said as he looked at her back.

"Anyway I should try and work on my hair" She said.

"Want me to help you" He asked.

"Okay" She said as she smiled.

"Alright" he said as he picked her up then sat down on her bed sitting her in front of him then reached over and grabbed her hair brush and took off her hat revealing small bumps on her head.

"try not to hurt me those bumps have been hurting me for a week now" She said.

"Honey I would never hurt you and they aren't bumps They're horns by using your wakfu you can create wings with them when they grow in...this is why we wear hats...not even my best of friends know about my own horns" He said as he started to brush her hair.

"Daddy how did you train your wakfu with Uncle Adamai" She asked.

"Well the Same way I'm teaching you and Kojumo" He said.

"If you have a dragon for a brother then do I have a dragon for a brother or sister too and does Kojumo have a brother or sister" She asked.

"You have a brother named Soromalaiki and he has a Sister named Yogipheramae you can't meet them now but you will when you go on a journey of your own someday" He said.

"Are you gonna come with us daddy" She asked.

"I'm not sure just yet but you'll be at an age where you won't want your old man around you anymore" He said as he started Braiding her hair.

"Why would I think that" She asked.

"I don't know" He said. That afternoon Yugo was teaching her how to summon more than two portals at once just outside of the village. She too was having trouble just like he did once before. "Hmm Maybe we should try something Different...Try this" he said as he summoned two portals in each hand then put them together one behind the other as a blue light blasted out of it and shot a target. "But ONLY use this when you Absolutely have to understand"

"I understand daddy" She said. She did just what he had shown her and it worked but it missed it's target and hit a tree just outside the Forbidden Forest. "Oh no I'm so sorry Mr. tree" She said as she ran over to it.

"Sari be careful it's Dangerous in the Forbidden Forest" He said as he ran after her. Sari put her hand on the injured part of the tree and it started to glow a green color healing the tree but she tried to hide it from Yugo. It just barely worked. "Sari What are you doing"

"Nothing" She said as she hid her hand behind her back.

'Was that Sadida magic I just saw' he thought to himself with his eyes widened. Just then they heard Screams coming from the village and they ran back to see what was going on. When they arrived back in the village they saw taures smashing everything in sight. The same taures that attacked the Peddlies village long ago. "Taures here" He asked himself. Just then he saw Sarime running towards one of the taures. "SARI NO" He yelled as he ran after her once again.

"Hey you big bullies quit attacking our village" She yelled as she pointed at one of them.

The Taures that she was pointing at laughed. "And what are you gonna do about it Squirt" He said. She created two portals and went inside one of them then reappeared in the other portal that was just above the taures's head and she started hitting it. He laughed again. "That tickles" He said just before he flicked her off of him.

She created two more portals landing on the ground as she came out of the second one. "Ow that hurt you big brute" She said jst before she started to attack again but the taures gave her no time to go in a portal as he attacked her again. She was knocked out for a few seconds but when she woke up she was about to be attacked again until a portal appeared becide her and Yugo came out grabbing her before the taures could do any more harm to her.

"Sarime What are you THINKING you coulda been killed" He said as he looked at her worriedly.

"I'm Protecting our village" She said.

"You aren't ready for that for now let me and Lyome do the protecing you stay here with Grandpa, Kojumo, and Hikaoru understand I don't want you getting hurt anymore" He said.

"I understand" She said as she pouted.

"Sarime this isn't a game this time nor a training session this is an acutal battle which you are not ready for I've delt with these taures before They may be stupid but they're very strong" He said just before he went through a portal coming out of another just outside the inn. Sarime looked at Imari and Lyome with their Bows and Cra magic arrows pointing at the taures then looked at Yugo using his portals to attack them from on top like she did and behind them.

She looks at him in surprisement and awe. "Wow Daddy's Awesome" She said.

"He fights just as Alibert told us" Hikaoru said.

"Go Uncle Yugo" Kojumo yelled.

"Yugo Calm down we aren't killing them" Lyome said as he saw Yugo punching an already knocked out taures.

"He hurt my daughter" He said angerly.

"That may be but that doesn't mean you can kill him" he said as he stopped him from punching the taures again. "So calm down we have others to 're fighting for the village and everyone in it"

He looked at him then sighed. "Your right Lyome...Thanks...Now let's get these guys out of our village" He said as he smiled. After the battle between the Taures, Yugo, Lyome, and Imari went inside to rest up and heal their wounds. Yugo ran to Sarime and checked out her wounds. "Are you alright Sari" He asked worriedly.

"I'm fine daddy" she said as she smiled showing her pearly white teeth. He hugs her tightly. "Daddy you were AMAZING all those Taures ran with their tails between their legs like Bow wows I don't think they'll ever come back"

He chuckled as he put medicine on her wounds. "We don't know if they'll come back or not Sari and plus you still have your training to finish today" he said.

"I know I know so what else are you gonna teach me today" She asked.

"To see wakfu like you see normally That's the first thing Adamai taught me" He said.

"Then how come you didn't teach that to me first" Sair Sarime and Kojumo at the same time.

"believe me it's harder than it looks it's something you weren't ready for right away" Yugo said.

"And you think I'm ready now" Sarime said.

Yugo noded his head yes. "Someday the two of you will become very powerful Eliatropes almost as powerful as I am now but even I still have much to learn" He said as he finished clothing her wounds.

"Who taught you after your journeys end daddy" She asked.

"A Powerful Dragon named Phaerys" He said.

That night Yugo and Sarime were sitting in the bath while Az was sitting on the window seal watching the two of them. "So All I gotta do is Close my eyes and imagine the wakfu" She asked as he washed her hair.

"That's right everything on this earth has wakfu you just have to learn to see that" He said.

"Okay I'll try" She said as she closed her eyes.

"Imagine the wakfu like a stream of water...now imagine we lost Az and Kojumo and you need to desprately find them...Now open your eyes" He said.

When she opened her eyes they were glowing with Wakfu. "WOW It's so Co- Awe man it's going away" She said as her eyes went back to normal.

"That was an excelant try Sari but you have to concentrate Now let's try that a few more times" He said as he dumped water on her hair rinsing the shampoo out. She giggled then tried vizualizing the wakfu again. He looked at her back seeing small chocolate brown spots on her skin then he looked at her long hair and saw little spots of green hair hiding within her light brown. 'Sadida magic...Green hair...Skin getting darker...What could this mean' He thought to himself.

"Is something wrong daddy" She asked as she opened one wakfu glowing eye before it went back to normal seconds later.

"It's nothing sweetie" He said as he smiled. Just then they heard thunder crashing which made her jump. She climbed back into the tub hugging her father. He looked down at her and smiled then hugged her back. "My little princess Scared of a small storm" He said as he chuckled.

"I-I'm not scared" She said as she pulled away from him then crossed her arms. Thunder struck again and she hid under the water making Yugo smirk then picked her up holding her in his arms.

"Everything's gonna be alright Sari" He said as he stroked the top of her head.

She looked up at him seeing his big wings made of Wakfu. She reached up and touched them. "So this is what'll happen to my head when my horns grow in" She asked. He noded his head yes. "Can I fly with them" he noded his head yes again.

"But it's gonna take some time and be sure to wear your hat at all times understand" He said.

"I understand daddy" She said. Thunder cracked once more and she hugged him tightly hiding her face in his bare chest. "Daddy I've been thinking...Since this is the World of twelve and they have a Council of twelve Since our people are in this world eventhough we're devided within the twelve We should make a colony all our own and instead of having this be the world of twelve we should make it the world of thirteen since we are here now and they should have the Council of thirteen and since you are our king then you and Uncle Adamai should be the represenatives for our people but we would have to talk to the Council of twelve about it" She explained.

"I wish it were that easy my little princess" He said.

"Why can't we ask the Sadida king Amalia's Father" She asked.

"We can't...he's gone" He said.

"Gone as in on vacation" She asked.

"No...Gone as in Dead like Uncle Ruel" He said.

"Oh What about Talking to Amalia about it" She said as she looked down in sadness.

"Hmm I could probibly mention it to her the next time I see her but that won't be for a while" He said.

She looked up at him and smiled. Four years later it was the Afternoon before Sarime's eighth birthday. Yugo was finally able to see Amalia once again but she brought along friends. Evangelyne and Percedal with their kids and Adamai arrived in human form holding two humanoid Dragon children's hands. "it's been a long time brother" He said.

"Brother...Does that mean that he's-" Said the humanoid boy as he looked at Yugo.

"Yes Soro...This is your father" Adamai said.

"So this is my Uncle" Said the humanoid girl. "That must mean that my cousin and brother are near by right"

"They are inside" Yugo said.

The girl tried to run inside but Adamai stopped her. "Daddy why can't I go in and see my brother and cousin" She asked.

"Now isn't the right time I still have lots to teach you two" Adamai said.

Just then Az came out of the inn with two blue fethers on his tail. Yugo picked one and Adamai picked one. "It's from the Elder dragon" Yugo said.

"He says that this is the time for them to meet" Adamai said.

"But I thought that they wren't supposed to meet until they start their pilgramage" Yugo said.

"We mustn't disobey the elder's command Yugo" Adamai said. he looked at the two Humanoid kids and then looked at the entrance to the inn. "Go ahead you two...meet your Eliatrope brother and sister"

"Father" The humanoid boy looked at Yugo.

"It's been a long time Soromalaiki I haven't seen you since you and your sister hatched out of your Dofus...You've grown" He said as he smiled. 'Looks like he has a little Sadida showing too but how' He thought to himself as he saw green spots on his arms.

"You've noticed too huh" Adamai said.

"Yeah Sarime's showing signs too I don't know how it happened or how it's possible I've been seeing Signs of it on her for a long time but I don't know if I should tell her about it" Yugo said. Adamai just smiled.

"I think she already knows because of her other magic but she does not understand it father" Soro said.

"I knew the two of you were special" Yugo said.

"how are we special father Even I do not understand what is happening between me and my sister" Soro said.

"I will tell you when your older" He said.

that night Yugo, Az, and the rest of the remaining members of the Brotherhood of the Tofu were sitting around talking about old times and catching up talking to each other about their sons and daughters. Amalia was the only one that didn't talk about children because she does not have any children of her own. "So tell us Yugo how is it that you have a daughter and a son Who's the lucky mother" Percedal said.

"Umm Well that's a little hard to explain" Yugo said.

"I didn't think Eliatrope women could have children I thought only dragons were the only ones to lay Dragon and Eliatrope Dofuses" Eva said.

"Who's to say it was an Eliatrope or a Dragon" Percedal said.

"Percedal They came from a Dofus only dragon's lay Dofus eggs but I did nothing so I do not know how they were born" Yugo said.

"But then how do you think that both Soromalaiki and Sarime have Sa-" Adamai began to say before Yugo covered his mouth.

"That is nothing we need to concern ourselves with right now" Yugo said as he glared at his dragon brother then pointed to Sarime who was tiredly coming down the stairs. "Sari what are you doing down here shoudln't you be getting ready to take your bath" he asked.

"I got thirsty" She said tiredly as she reached into the fridge to grab some milk then she went to a cabnet and grabed a small cup and poured the milk into the cup. "I'll take my bath as soon as I'm finished here" She said tiredly.

He smiled. "Alright then" He said.

"Yugo she's beautiful and that red hat is so cute on her with the long ears and long tail it looks just like yours only with longer ears" Eva said.

"Which reminds me you never did showed us what you're hiding under that hat of yours" Percedal said as he tried to take off Yugo's hat but he held it on.

Sarime giggled. "Your Iop friend is silly daddy just like you told us in your stories" She said.

"Sir Percedal of Sadlygrove at your service young child" He said as he bowed.

Yugo sighed. "Oh well I was planning on introducing them to you and Kojumo tomarrow but since your here this is Sir Percedal, his wife Evangelyne, Your Uncle Adamai, and of corse you know Queen Amalia...This is the remaining members of the Brotherhood of the Tofu" he said as he introduced everyone to his daughter.

"it's nice to meet you all Daddy has told me and my cousin Kojumo a lot about you and your adventures together" She said as she bowed.

"Sarime your bath is ready" They heard Imari from up stairs.

"Coming Imari" She said. she bowed to them again then walked up the stairs.

"Soooo Cuuuute" Eva and Amalia said at the same time.

"But she's a trickster Tomarrow is our children's birthday That's why I've asked you all to come here I wanted her and Kojumo to meet all of you on the day of their eighth birthday...I was originally wanting to have Sari and Kojumo meet their brother and sister on her sixteenth birthday but Adamai and I each recieved a message erlier today from the elder dragon Balthazar telling us to have them meet today he has not told us why unfortunately" Yugo Explained.

"But then what's the deal on the Journey they have to take" Amalia asked.

"We don't know too much of it Als Balthazar told us was for me to raise the dragons and for Yugo to raise the Eliatropes until the time came of their sixteenth birthday" Adamai said.

"What do they have to do on their quest" Evangelyne said.

"We aren't sure what they're needing to do yet" Adamai said.

"Whtever it is I'm thinking that it has something to do was Sarime said four years ago" Yugo said as he looked down at the reflection in his cup.

"What do you mean Yugo" Eva asked.

"Sari's been thinking about this for a long time but 'Since this is the World of twelve and they have a Council of twelve Since our people are in this world eventhough we're devided within the twelve We should make a colony all our own and instead of having this be the world of twelve we should make it the world of thirteen since we are here now and they should have the Council of thirteen and since I am their king then Adamai and I should be the represenatives for our people' It's hard to believe that my little princess would think of something like that" he explained.

"I think that would be a good Idea but there's millions of you now instead of there being only thousands where would you all go" Amalia asked.

"I'm not sure but she said that we would have to bring it up to the council of twelve about it" He said.

Just then they heard Sarime scream. Yugo's eyes widened as he stared at the stairs then opened a portal to the bathroom. He teleports in seeing Sarime on the floor trying to wash off a big spot of brown skin from her arm as she started crying. "I thought this was only dirt but when I tried to wash it off it got bigger and when I rinsed my hair I saw these strands of green in it...Daddy What's happening to me" She cried.

He ran over to her wrapping his teal cloak around her holing her close to him. "I'm not sure exactly" He said as he held her close. He lifted his cloak over her head when Evangelyne and Amalia entered the room. "What's wrong" they both said at the same time.

"It's nothing She just saw an aracnee that's all" He lied.

"Poor thing must've been scared to death" Amalia said as she walked over placing her hand on the top of her head.

She turned her head into Yugo's chest hiding it from everyone. but when she did Amalia saw a strand of green hair and a spot of chocolate brown skin just below her hairline. An hour later everyone but Amalia and Yugo went to sleep. "I saw it Yugo" She said.

"Saw what" He asked.

"A green strand of hair and dark spot on the side of her head" She said as she turned to him.

He looked off to the side. "I knew she and her brother were special I just didn't know just how special they were...Until the day I was training her with the Wakfu and portals when she was four...I was teaching her how to use the portals as wepons but I told her to use them ONLY when she absolutely had to...She tried to hit the target and missed hitting a tree just outside the Forbidden Forest...At first I thought I was dreaming or imagining things but when I saw the green strands of hair and her skin getting darker I didn't think it was possible" He explained.

"What coudn't be possible" She asked.

"She used Sadida Magic to heal the tree she hit with the portals' power...and when Adamai came with Soro and Yogi I saw green spots on Soro's arms" He said.

"But how can that be we never-" She started to say.

"But we did remember it was on our last mission together as the Brotherhood" He said.

"But how I never got-...You know" She said.

"Maybe you did you just never felt any changes within you...A month before their dofus hatched there used to be only his own children's Dofus that he was watching over...But one day there were two...his children's dofus...and a bicolor teal and green Dofus...Sari's and Soro's Dofus...I had a strong feeling that their dofus belonged to me somehow I just couldn't place my finger on where that strong feeling was coming from...But now I think I know...Sari told me that you seemed familier to her and it wasn't just because of the stories I tell her" He said

"So what you're trying to say is that this Eliatrope and this Dragon are half Sadida and I am their mother" She said in surprisedment with wide eyes.

"That would be the only explanation Seeing is how you're the only one I-...You know" He said.

"So I wasn't dreaming when I saw that tiny brown spot on her cheek when she was just a baby I thought it was just a beauty mark or a small mole" they heard Alibert's voice from behind them. 


	4. The Eliadidas

"I remember seeing that brown spot on her cheek when she hatched Soro had a green spot on the oposite cheek at that exact time as well" Yugo said in wonder. His eyes widened as he remembered who that voice belonged to. "D-Dad...What are you doing here shoudln't you be in bed" He said as he helped him sit down.

"I should be asking the two of you the same thing" Alibert said.

Yugo looked off to the side blushing slightly. "I had to talk to Amalia" He said.

"About Sarime and Solomalaiki huh" He said as he looked at Yugo. He didn't say anything. "So it is true...They really are half Sadida"

"Yeah" Yugo said. Alibert looked at him then at Amalia then back at Yugo Smiling.

"They have a lovely mother Yugo...Treat her well" He said which made the both of them blush madly.

Amalia looked at Yugo and giggled. "Anyway How do you know if I even am their mother what if I'm not" She said. Yugo whispered something in her ear which made her blush. "O-Okay maybe I am" She said.

"What did you say to her Yugo" Alibert asked.

"I told her that she was the only one I'll ever care about that much" He said.

"In other words you love her right" He asked.

"More than anything" He said which made her blush even more.

"Q-Question is How are we gonna tell them" She asked.

"I'd rather not let them know just yet to tell the truth Sarime doesn't even know that their real grandparents were dragons or that they can be reborn within their dofus if they die" Yugo explained.

"But when do you think you should tell them" She asked.

"Not me We and I'm not sure but it would have to be before their journey begins" He said.

"WAAH" They heard Sarime's voice from the top of the stairs. They saw a portal open at the bottom of the stairs and she fell through it landing on one knee.

"You okay Sari" He asked as he walked over to her.

"I'm fine I just tripped on a toy" She said as she gave him an all too familier goofy smile. He looked at her an smiled Kissing the top of her eye which was now looking like a black eye with the dark brown skin surounding it.

"Your father used to make that same smile with us when he was young I guess you get that adorable smile from him" Amalia said as she smiled.

"Really Your Highness" She asked.

"Really and you don't need to call me your highness or your majesty just call me Amalia" She said.

"And I think it's time you should start acting like a princess" Yugo said.

"What do you mean Daddy" She asked.

"What I mean is you are the princess of the Eliatropes and soon to be the heir to the throne and you need to start your princess training I will still train you with the Wakfu but you also need to learn to be a princess" He said.

"She also needs to learn to control her...Well...other magic and you can't teach her how to control that now can you" Amalia said.

"Right I guess not So I want you to teach her Amalia...Teach her to use her Sadida magic properly" He said.

"I'll teach her everything I know" Amalia said.

"Sadida magic what do you mean Daddy" Sarime asked.

"I'll tell you when your older right now you should get back to bed...Soromalaiki you too" he said as he looked at the kitchen.

"Soro" Amalia asked as she saw Soromalaiki's head peek out from behind the kitchen floor. "how long have you been there"

"I fell asleep here...but I heard everything" He said.

"Then not a word of this to your sister Understand" Yugo said.

"I understand dad" He said.

"Good now go back to bed both of you and take grandpa with you I will talk to you in the morning Soro" He said.

"Yes dad" Soro said.

"Why is daddy so hush hush now he hardly ever talks openly to me anymore I don't know why...is it because we're different" She asked as she looked at Soro after putting Alibert back to bed.

"I don't know...But what I can tell you is that Chibi, Grougal, Qilby, Shinonome...basically the first five Eliatropes six counting dad and the first six dragons to ever roamed our planet are our aunts and uncles because all of them are brothers and sisters born from six different Dofus eggs born from the same mother and father eventhough they look totally different from each other" He explained as he walked into their bedroom where Kojumo and Yogipheramae were sitting.

"So would that mean that Uncle Yugo's and daddy's mommy and daddy were dragons" Yogipheramae asked.

"I can't say Dad told me not to tell her anything about what they were discussing down stairs which means I can't explain it to you guys yet" He said.

An hour later Sarime was fast asleep but the two dragons and Kojumo were still awake. Kojumo made sure that Sarime was fast asleep by clapping his hands. "She's fast asleep" He said.

"Why did you do that brother" Yogi asked.

"She's a heavy sleeper the only thing that can wake her up from a deep sleep like this is either when she sences danger or when Uncle Yugo wakes her up for Daddy Daughter day" He said.

"What's Daddy Daughter Day" She asked.

"Basically He takes her out of town for the whole day once a week to teach her the things he was tought by Phaerys and dad He takes me out there once a week too calling it Uncle Nefew day Why hasn't dad been doing that to the two of you" He explained.

"Not that I know of" Soro said.

"Daddy and Grougal have been teaching us" She said.

"I see...So what were Uncle Yugo and Queen Amalia talking about a while ago" He asked.

"Well...She's our mother...I woudn't be surprised since she is able to use Sadida magic and I am showing signs of green scales as you can see on my face, arms, and legs but I'm not sure how we were born in a dofus like our dads were" He explained the rest of what they were talking about as he looked at them.

"Why didn't he tell us that that traiter Qilby is our Uncle and his brother" Kojumo said.

"I'm not sure I think he wanted to tell the two of you when you were older" Soro said.

"Daddy told us right away that the first six Eliatropes and their dragons are our Aunts and Uncles and that grandma and grandpa were dragons but we still don't know how Uncle Yugo the youngest of the first six became King" Yogi said.

"How was He the youngest" Kojumo asked.

"He and Daddy were the last ones to hatch out of their Dofus the first time or so what Shinonome said" She said.

"I think we may have to go into the white Dimention and ask our Uncle Qilby for ourselves" Soro said.

"Absolutely not" They heard Yugo's voice from behind.

"Uncle" Kojumo said.

"But why Uncle Yugo" Yogi asked.

"I don't want him to know that the two of you are my Neice and Nefew and that you are my son he may try to take revenge on you for what I did to him" He said.

"That's right you were the one that put in him the White dimention the first time and the last time" Yogi said.

"That's right and I do not want you kids going there there is still much you need to learn from us before you could even stand a chance aguinced him" He said.

"We are stronger than you think Uncle" Kojumo said.

"But we won't go there to fight we want answers he's the only one that knew who you were in your past life" Soro said.

"But how do you know he won't lie to the three of you like he did me his own brother" He said.

"We're his Neices and Nefews he wouldn't lie to us kids now would he" He said.

"I was twelve and he lied to me So you aren't going to the white dimention and don't even think about trying to steal the Eliacube it's well guarded at home no one but me and Adamai can use it" He said.

"We weren't planning on stealing the Eliacube Dad Don't worry we aren't like you and Uncle Adamai" Soro said.

"Just you wait till your older you're more like us than you think" He said as he looked at Sarime's sleeping body remembering Sarime giving him his goofy smile.

"How can you tell Uncle Yugo" Kojumo asked.

"Well the games you play with Sarime are the same games Adamai played with me when I first met him But he played them with me so that he could see my strength" He said.

"And the games Soro and I play too he said that they're the same games He played on you" Yogi said before she yoaned.

"You three should get back to bed Tomarrow is a special day" He said just before he smiled.

"Okay dad" Soro said as Yogi crawled into bed next to Sarime and Soro crawled into bed next to Kojumo as they yoaned.

"And Soro" He said.

"What is it dad" He asked.

"What do you think of your mother...Adamai has told me that you and him have been going to the Sadida Kingdom to get medicinal herbs to try to get rid of your green scales and you talk to her every time you're there without even knowing her" He asked.

Soro smiled. "She's beautiful dad...you picked a great mate but I had a strong feeling that I knew her even before I met her personally at first I didn't know why until I overheard you talking to her I always wanted to know who our mother was and now I do" He said.

He smiled. "Now I just need to get your sister's opinion When she first met her at four years old She thought she was pretty too but I'm not sure what she'll think when I tell her the truth tomarrow" He said.

"Tomarrow" Soro asked.

"Yes...Amalia and I have decided to tell her tomarrow as a birthday present" He said.

"Do you think she'll like it" He asked.

"I'm not sure but you should get to sleep I'll see you in the morning my son" He said as he ruffled his head a little. He walked over and kissed Sarime's head then left the room. Later that morning Everyone but Sarime was up and around. She was still fast asleep. Yugo walks into the room. He walks over to her and sits down becide her smiling and gently stroking her hair. "Sarime sweetie it's time to wake up" He said. She just pulled her covers over her head which made him chuckle.

"She's still not awake yet huh" Soro said.

"She gets like this every year" He said.

"I'm not going" Sarime said sadly.

"What's wrong" He asked.

She takes the covers off her and sits up revealing that almost her whole body was covered with the Sadida skin. "This is why" She said as she started crying. "Everyone will laugh at me"

"Sis look at me Wherever Uncle Adamai has blue around him I was born with the blue like him but now all of that is turning Green you don't see me crying about it" Soro said.

"Your a boy and a dragon at that so your one to talk" She said as she glared at him.

"Alright you two that's enough" Yugo said.

"Daddy What's happening to us" She asked.

"That's something I'll have to tell you later alright" He said.

"Or I could just get her now dad" Soro said.

"Maybe that might be best if we told you now" He said. he looked at Soro. "Go get her then"

"Alright" Soro said as he left the room then came back minutes later with Amalia.

"Is something wrong Yugo" She asked.

"I think it's best if we told her now Amalia" He said.

She looks over at Sarime then walked into the room closing the door behind Soro as he walked in. "I see" She said.

"I don't understand daddy why does she have to be here" Sarime asked.

"Just listen to them Sis" Soro said.

"Remember when you asked me what you mother was like but I told you that I didn't know" Yugo asked.

"Yeah what about it" She asked.

"Well Back then I never knew who your mother was...Yours and your brother's Dofus just appeared into Adamai's Dofus room where he was guarding Kojumo and Yogi's Dofus...As soon as I saw that dofus I had a strong feeling that it belonged to me...The color of your dofus was Teal and Green...I didn't know what that meant until a couple days ago...But when you were four I saw you use Sadida magic on that tree you hit with the portals' power but I've always known about the coloring of your skin darkening and some parts of your hair changing color little by little every day I was confused at first cause I thought you were a Full Eliatrope but when I relized that your skin and hair where changing into what appeared to be a Sadida's I knew that there was only one woman I know that you would've gotten those Sadida traits from" He explained as he set her on his lap and Amalia sat next to him then Soromalaiki sat on Amalia's lap.

"Me" Amalia said.

"Daddy I don't understand" She said.

"What I'm trying to say is that you aren't a fullblooded Eliatrope but half Sadida as well as half Eliatrope...Queen Amalia Sharam Sharm is your mother...your birth mother" He said.

Her eyes widened. "Soo Amalia...is our mommy" She said.

"that's what he said sis" Soro said.

"Soo...does that make me...an Eliadida" She asked.

"A What" Yugo and Amalia said at the same time.

"An Eliadida you know Half Eliatrope half Sadida" She asked.

The two of them laughed. "Yes sweetie you're an Eliadida" Yugo said as he calmed down to a chuckle.

"And does that make Soro a Dragida or a Sadigon" She said.

"Yes Sis" Soro said.

"But I'm still a princess right" She asked.

"Sarime You'll always be a princess no matter what" Amalia said.

"You'll always be a princess because your mother is the Queen of the Sadidas and I am the King of the Eliatropes" Yugo said.

"Does that make me a Prince dad" Soro asked.

"Yes Soro" Amalia said.

"I knew I was able to use Sadida Magic but I never understood how or why and I never knew about my hair and skin turning until a couple months ago...I was afraid to tell you because I thought you would laugh at me if I showed you daddy" She said sadly as she looked up at him.

"He looked at her and smiled then hugged her tightly kissing the top of her head. "Sweetie I will never laugh at you ever and don't you dare think that" He said. "Now come on your birthday guests are waiting for the birthday kids" He said as he looked at her then at Soromalaiki.

"Okay" They both said at the same time.

"Sari...Now that you know who your mother is...What do you think of her" Yugo asked.

She looked at her then back at him then back at her again. "Wellll...I LOVE HER" She said as she pounced off of Yugo and into Amalia's arms showing her goofy smile hugging her tightly.

She looked at her and smiled as she hugged her back as she started crying. "I'm so happy" She said.

Soro looked at them and smiled but then was picked up by Yugo. "Don't think we forgot about you my little man" He said as he gave him a noogie. they looked at Sarime as she yoaned. "Don't go back to sleep Sari today's a big day for the four of you" He said as he looked at her.

"I can't help it daddy I'm tired" She said.

"You stayed up late again last night didn't you" He said.

"Maybe but the other three stayed up even later than I did" She said.

"And yet We're not tired" Soro said.

"Whatever I see those bags in your eyes" She said.

Amalia smiled then got up holding her in her arms. "Come on you three lets go becides Eva's and Percedal's kids are here and they want to meet the four of you" She said.

"Oh yeah I almost forgot about that" Yugo said.

As Yugo and Amalia walked down the stairs with Soro in Yugo's arms and Sari in Alamia's everyone greeted them and said happy birthday to the Eliadida and the half Dragon half Sadida kids. Eva and Yugo introduced the four kids to the four half Iop half Cra children, the youngest Iop/Cra girl was still just an infant. The second youngest boy was about the same age as Hikaoru, the second oldest girl is in her mid teens, and the oldest boy is mid twenties. As the adults were talking the kids were playing a game of Gobbowl with the oldest Iop/Cra as the Refferee. Sarime's Team Made up of Sarime the team captin, Yogi, The second youngest Cra/Iop boy, and the second oldest Cra/Iop girl. Kojumo was the captian of the opposing team along with Soro and the other kids.

Yugo watched the Gobbowlers as he smiled. "Reminds me of our days as a Gobbowl team with Ruel" He said.

"You Scored the Winning goal didn't you Yugo" Percedal said.

"Not without your help Percedal" He said as he watched Sarime score a point.

"You scored the winning goal in both Gobbowl matches remember the match when we teamed up with Kriss Krass When he was on trial" Eva said.

"Oh yeah I remember that one" He said.

"Hmm...Whaddya say Yugo Should we challage the kids to a Gobbowl match" Percedal said.

"I dunno Percedal the kids are still too young for a real Gobbowl match" He said as he looked at him

"We were just kids when we were on Ruel's Gobbowl team" He said.

"True but Sarime and the others are younger than we were so they're still too young" He said.

"Yugo Look at them The kids are like pros It's like your Gobbowl talents have been passed onto them maybe the two of you should test their skills" Amalia said as she saw Soro Score a point for Kojumo's team. "As long as you go easy on them understand me"

"I understand Mali" He said.

"So whaddya say Yugo should we test our kids' skills in Gobbowl" Percedal asked.

"Yeah but I have someting a little different in mind" He said as he noded his head.

"Like what" Alamia and Evanngelyne asked.

"Me, and our kids aguinced Precedal and his kids" He said.

"But isn't that Five aguinced four that's a little unfair isn't it" Amalia said.

"Not if Adamai is on Percedal's team" Yugo said.

"But He doesn't know how to play does he" Evangelyne asked.

"Maybe I do but maybe I don't but just like my brother I'm a fast learner" He said.

"It's a Match" Said Perceal as he Shook hands with Yugo as they both laughed.

"Might wanna start preparing for your match boys the kids are about finished with theirs and Guess who's winning" Eva said.

"It would have to be our kids Eva no doubt about it" Percedal said.

"Actually Percedal Sarime's team is winning She's already made almost fifty goals since the game started a couple hours ago She's just like her father" Eva said as she looked at Yugo.

"I told you they were pros" Amalia said.

"But I wonder how Yogi and Soro learned how to play" Yugo asked as he glared at Adamai.

"There were a lot of people that played Gobbowl where I was raising them and they learned by watching them They asked if they could teach them how to play and they said yes" Adamai said.

"Really cool" Yugo said.

"I may not know much but I learn by watching the kids play and I've played with them for practice and Soro says I'm pretty good for someone that doesn't know much" He said.

"Oh you are are you Well We'll just have to see about that little brother" Yugo said.

"Are you challanging me brother if so I gladly accept" He said.

"Haven't you already noticed Adamai your on Percedal's Team so both of you don't need to challange each other" Amalia said.

"Oh...I forgot" He said.

"MATCH OVER THE WINNER IS PRINCESS SARIME AND HER TEAM OF WORRIORS" Said the oldest Iop Cra child.

"YEAY WE WON WE WON" Sarime as she and Yogi cheered for joy. She looked at Yugo. "Daddy where's Imari and Lyome" She asked.

"Darn I can't believe I lost to a couple of girls and to my sister and cousin no doubt" Said Soro as he saw Sari sticking out her tounge at him.

"They had to go to Cra City for something Special" He said.

"But shouldn't have Hikaoru went with them" She asked.

"He did go with them They should be back soon though" He said.

"What did they go for" She asked.

"Something very special for Hikaoru a Cra weapon of his very own" He said.

"You mean that the three kids that help you and your father around the inn are Cra children" Evangelyne asked.

"Yes but right now they are in Cra City A Cra's bow is their life right they have to protect it at all costs Lyome took Imari there when she first got her bow and they lived there when Lyome got his so now it's Hikaoru's turn to get his own" He explained.

"That's true" She said.

"You shoulda SEEN How Daddy and Lyome and Imari battled the Taures when they came here four years ago Cra magic is AMAZING" Sarime said as she looked at Evangelyne.

"I still can't believe that you and Amalia are the parents to such cuties Yugo" Evangelyne said as she smiled. Sarime gave her a goofy smile Yugo once did to them long ago.

"When their Dofus appeared in Adamai's Dofus room at first I couldn't believe it either" He said as he picked her up and set her on his lap.

"Mr Percedal Daddy tells me in his stories about your aventures that you are a Shushu guardian is that true cause daddy is a Guardian as well" She asked as she looked at him.

"Why yes it is Young one This is my good buddy Rubilax I call him Rubi for short" Percedal said as he brought out Ribilax in his soward form.

"A pleasure to meet you little one" Rubilax said.

"Wow it really is true it's a real live Shushu and it's a pleasure to make your Aqquaintance Mr. Rubilax" She said in amazement.

"Hasn't Yugo shown you Scribble" Eva asked.

"No he hasn't but Who is Scribble" She said.

"There was no need too" Yugo said.

"You shoulda at least introduced her to him" Eva said.

"Daddy Who's Scribble" Sarime asked.

"My Shushu it's a minor shushu but a shushu is still a shushu and they are dangerous if they're released from their prisons" Yugo said.

"The Squirt has a point" Rubilax said.

"Hey I'm not a Squirt anymore Rubilax I'm a full grown Adult now as you can see" He said.

"You're still a Squirt to me boy" He said as he laughed. Yugo glared at him then he heard Sarime laughed.

"Daddy he's funny" She said.

"Not you too Sari" He said. She giggled. Yugo sighed. "Anyway Sari Soro What do you say to a game of Gobbowl with me It'll be the five of us aguinced Percedal and his kids plus your Uncle Adamai" He asked.

She looked up at him. "The five of us" She asked.

"You, me, Soro, Kojumo, and Yogi aguinced Percedal, his three kids, and your Uncle Adamai since their youngest is still just a baby" He said.

"Sure" She said with her goofy smile.

"That's my girl" He said as he gave her a noogie.

She giggled again. "When does the match start" She asked.

"As soon as you kids rest up" He said.

"I'm rested up already I barely broke a sweat out there" She said.

"Maybe so but you need to be at full strength" He said. Just then her stumach started to growl. "So why don't we eat first then have our match"

"Okay daddy" She said.

Yugo made Gobble stew and Fresh bread for everyone. He searved the Bread as the Stew was cooking. "Looks like Xav's lessons have payed off this is Delitious Yugo" Amalia said.

"Actually I didn't make this batch Sarime did" He said as he looked at her with flower everywhere showing him her goofy smile.

"Really she's been making bread" She asked. Her eyes widened. "YOU'VE BEEN LETTING OUR EIGHT YEAR OLD DAUGHTER MAKE BREAD LET ALONE USING THE OVEN SHE'S TOO YOUNG" She yelled.

"But Malia She's been helping me bake bread since she was five She's never gotten burned believe me" He said as he backed away. 'Wow She's scarry when she's angry Why did I not notice this before' He thought to himself.

"But mommy I offered to bake it becides I say it tastes a LOT better than daddy's I mean sure Daddy's is good but mine is A LOT better" She said.

"And Who taught you how to bake bread Young lady" he said as he crossed his arms and looked at her.

She sniffed the air. "Daddy your stew is burnning" She said.

"EHH" He said just before he ran into the kitchen making her giggle.

"Daddy taught me well I think his nose is going bad" She said.

"It is not Sarime My nose is still strong" He said.

"Hey daddy Since mommy is your...Whatever Soro called her Does that mean that she saw what's beneath your hat" She asked.

"Um...Well yes So to speak" He said as he blushed.

"WHAT You saw what's under his hat You've GOTTA TELL US" Percedal said.

"No way I promised him I wouldn't tell a soul" Amalia said.

"So does that mean that you know what's underneath mine and Kojumo's hat too mommy" She asked.

"Yes" She said.

"Since Yugo won't show us then maybe Sarime will" Percedal said.

"Don't you dare touch a hair on her's nor Kojumo's head Percedal" He said.

"But I wanna know what's underneith those hats of yours" He said.

"Maybe when it's absolutly nessicary I'll show you but now isn't the right time" He said.

Sarime stuck out her tounge at Percedal as she giggled. then looked at her plate of Gobble stew with her meat cut up as she smiled happilly as Yugo set it down. She picked up her spoon and picked up a spoonfull of rice and vegitables and ate it. "Wow daddy I just love your Gobble stew" She said with a mouth full.

"I'm glad you thank that but mind you manners sweetie" He said.

She swallowed her food and gave her a goofy smile again. "Okay" She said.

"Looks like I also need to teach her some Table manners" Amalia said.

"She knows the basics she just doesn't like using them...She acts more like a boy if you ask me" Yugo said as he set down the others' plates.

"Daddy how come you don't try to aim and fire the food at the customers anymore like you were younger" Sarime asked.

"I haven't done it in so long I don't think I can do it anymore Sari" He said.

"have you even tried" She asked.

"No...Alright guys Nobody move I wanna see if I still got it" Yugo said as he aimed a plate of Gobble stew at Percedal then fired it as it landed just in front of him. Then aimed and fired another Plate in front of Evangelyne then the last one at Amalia all three of them landed in front of them.

"Still got it daddy and you've Gotta teach me that" She said.

"Apparently so" He said as he smiled.

"Show off" Amalia and Eva said at the same time.

"Daddy said that he used to do things like that when he was twelve because grandpa said that he had his own unique way of cooking" Sarime said.

"She's right you know" He said.

"I never knew you could cook so well" Eva said.

"Dad Taught me everything I know" He said.

"Speaking of where is Grandpa" She asked.

"Over there sleeping in his chair" He said as he pointed at Alibert Sleeping on his chair his face marked everywhere. "Alright which one of you kids marked on dad again" He said.

"Wasn't me daddy Honest" Sarime said.

"Are you sure you're telling the truth Sari" He asked.

"I'm sure daddy" She said.

"If you say so" He said as he looked at her suspitiously.

"I May have done it the last time but I didn't do it this time I swear" She said as her eyes started to tear up.

"Y-You're telling the truth aren't you" He said.

"Why do you not believe me daddy" She said.

"I believe you Sari But do you have any Idea on who did" He said as he smiled rubbing her head.

"Not that I know daddy I didn't even know he was there Last time I saw him he was putting on his shoes this morning" She said.

"I think I might know" Eva said as she looked down at her infant as she held a paint brush in her hand. "I let him hold her for a while a couple hours ago He must've fallin asleep while holding her She's mommy's little artist" She said.

"Eventhough we tell her not to draw on people" Percedal said.

"So that's what happened" Yugo said as he laughed. he looked down and hugged his daughter tightly "I'm sorry for doubting you my princess"

"That's okay daddy" She said as she smiled.

After they had eaten The Gobbowl players got into their positions Sarime was the Captian of Yugo's team while the second youngest Iop/Cra boy was the Captain of Percedal's. Everyone huddled together in their teams as Sarime and the Second youngest boy talked over their strategies. "And remember we can't use magic except for Yogi and Soro but only the magic to keep themselves in human form but that's it" Sarime said quietly.

"Right" Everyone in her group said.

"Sarime have you Decided on a Team name yet" Amalia said.

"We've decided to call our team 'Eliatrope Worriors'" She said.

"And what about your team" She asked as she looked at the Iop/Cra boy.

"Shushu Fighters" He said.

"Alright the Eliatrope worriors Verses the Shushu Fighters now I want this game to be Clean and fair No cheating or use of Gobbowl equipment is allowed for the kids' safety and this rule goes to mainly the Adults Only LIGHT touching on the children understand" Amalia said.

"Understand" Yugo, Adamai, and Percedal said at the same time. She looked at Percedal and Adamai then looked over at Yugo looking at them with competitive eyes. She smiled.

"And this last rule goes to the girls on both ends Don't Act cute or it will be a red card for your team Ready...GO" She said just before she tossed the ball in the air and Sarime and the Iop/Cra boy jumped up. 


	5. Kriss Krass and the Message

It was close but Sarime barely got the ball. She landed on the ground and started running towards the goal with her teammates fallowing close behind. Within minutes She made the first goal. As the Eliatropes and the Iop/Cra children were having their match an old man walked into the village and saw the match. He smiled. He looked closely at Sarime as she kicked the ball towards the goal like a soccar ball and his eyes widened. "That technique I haven't seen it in years but...that's Yugo's technique...But How" The old man said.

"And the first point goes to Sarime and the Eliatrope Worriors" Amalia said.

'Amalia...if Amalia's here then that would mean' He thought to himself as he looked and saw Evangelyne. 'So Evangelyne is here too so the Iop in the game must be Percedal' He looked closely at Yugo and his eyes widened. 'That's Yugo Boy he sure has grown'

Yugo Scored a point but then Percedal scored two points for his team. the Teams huddled up. "Alright guys the scores tied up right now We need to break that tie somehow" Sarime said.

"How do we do that sis" Soro asked.

"I'm not sure the Shushu Fighters are tough opponents We may have to resort to our offencive strategy if we must but don't hurt them" She said.

"Understood" Her teammates said.

"This game is getting fun I've never faced an opponant like Yugo before who knew he was so good at Gobbowl" Percedal said.

"Calm down dad right now the scores tied Ten to ten we need to break the tie somehow" Said the second youngest Iop/Cra child.

"And how do you suppose we do that brother" the girl asked.

"I don't know" He said.

"Alright guys Time out the game will resume again in 30 minutes I'd say the kids need a water break" Amalia said.

"You're doing well Sarime I think you're a better Gobbowler than I was" Yugo said.

"Thanks" She said. She looked over and sees the old man walking towards them. She looks up at Yugo who was talking to Amalia. She tugs on his cloak. "Daddy" She asked Quietly.

He looks down at her. "What is it" He asked. She points at the old man. Soro growled and turned into his dragon form standing in front of Sarime.

"Who are you" He asked as he looked at the old man in anger.

"Yugo...is that really you" The old man said.

"K-Kriss...Kriss Krass it's been a long time my friend what brings you to my home town" Yugo said as he smiled.

"I heard there was a Gobbowl game playing so I thought I'd see what was going on I saw the little girl in red using your Technique and thought it was you at first" Kriss said.

"You must be talking about Sarime my daughter...Soro stand down This is Kriss Krass and old friend of mine from when I was young" He said.

"Yes dad" He said.

"Dad What did he mean by that and You have a Daughter too" Kriss asked.

"Hiya I'm Sarime Daughter of Queen Amalia Sharam sharm and Yugo and this is my Twin brother Soromalaiki" Sarime said.

"But how is it possible that you have a daughter and a dragon for a son" He asked.

"That's easy We're Eliatropes...Well my brother and I are Eliadidas actually" She said.

"It's a long story" He said.

"I've got time I retired as a Gobbowl player and now I'm a traveler so you can tell me all about it" He said.

"I have some time to tell you a little but then we have to get back to our game we're tied ten to ten once when the match is over I'll tell you the rest" He said.

"Fair enough" He said.

"Daddy has told me and my Cousin a lot about you Mr. Kriss about the Gobbowl match aguinced Uncle Ruel and his team and then the Gobbowl match with Daddy and the others he says you were a Legend" She said.

"I may have retired but I'm still a Legend but speaking of Where is Ruel" He asked. The Brotherhood looked off tothe side in sadness.

"He died...nine years ago today" Yugo said sadly.

"Such a shame he was a great Gobbowler" He said.

"Once a Gobbowler Always a Gobbowler" Yugo said as he smiled. "That's what he taught us"

"So now you're teaching your kids that as well right" He asked.

"That's right" He said. Yugo explained a little bit about the Eliatropes and their dragon bretherin to Kirss then continued their game. About an hour later Sarime won the winning goal for her team. When the Gobbowl match was over Yugo explained the rest about the Eliatropes and their dragon bretherin.

"So basically you're immortal" Kriss said.

"Sorta when me and my brother Adamai both die our Wakfu will go back to our first dofus to regenerate and then someday we will be reborn but as babies Same goes to all the other Eliatropes and their dragon brothers and sisters but when we are reborn we cannot remember anything of our past lives...there is only one Eliatrope that has that ability and that's my brother Qilby...Qilby the Traiter" He explained.

"Does that include your daughter and Son" Kriss asked.

"And my Neice and Nefew" Yugo Said.

"I understand but why did you call this Qilby man a traiter" He asked.

"He was the one that Sent the maycasms to destory us" He Said.

"So Daddy put Uncle Qilby in a demention that's completely white and Cut off from other dimentions not once but twice" Sarime said.

"I locked him away in the white dimention the first time over two thousand years ago or so he told me...He was the only one that was able to tell us what had happened so long ago And then the second time I was twelve" Yugo said.

"You were so young for such a big responcability" Kriss said.

"You try fighting an Adult Eliatrope when your just a child that barely knew anything about your own powers He was a lot more powerful than I was and I'm still not as powerful as him he's able to create almost 100 portals at once" Yugo said.

"Amazing How did you survive" He asked.

"With the Childrens' and Qilby's dragon sister Shinonome's help at the time we were able to defeate him...I finally found our people and years later they were able to come into the world of twelve and live peacefully within the world of twelve Everyone is scattered right now but someday we might have a home of our own" He explained.

"And someday maybe the World of Twelve might become the World of Thirteen now that we Eliatropes are here If that happens then daddy and Uncle Adamai will be the Eliatrope represenatives in the new Council of Thirteen" Sarime said.

"And what makes you say that little one" Kriss asked as he looked at Sarime.

"Daddy you tell him" She said as she looked up at Yugo. "it's your story after all"

He chuckled. "In my past life I was the King of the Eliatropes but when I was reborned I had lost all memory of being their king My sister Mina's Dragon brother Phaerys had said that he wished he had met his king in different circumstances while we were tring to get away from Qilby so that I could learn how to use the temporary powers that he had unlocked that would've taken me years to master I was surprised at first but I realized that Qilby was never fit to be king...long ago the Eliatropes needed a king that could give them the love they most desprately needed" He began to say.

"YOUR A KING" Kriss said in surprisement.

Yugo just noded his head yes before continuing. "Before I faught him in the timeless Dimention where the children were I asked them if they were Eliatropes and this little girl came up to me and held my hand in hers and said 'We are all Eliatropes but we are not like you...you are the King' I was so happy that I have finally found my people...my family" He explained.

"Wait so your telling me that you are the King of all the Eliatropes and you never knew about that" Kriss said.

"Not until I was thirteen but Yeah so to speak" He said.

"So what does that make your kids Prince and Princess or something" He asked.

"Exactly" Sarime said.

"Do all Eliatropes wear hats like yours" He asked.

"Yes Beneath our hats lies the only thing that sets us appart from other humans" he said.

"Like what horns" Percedal asked.

"Not exactly" Amalia said.

"Why can't you show us what's under your hat then Yugo" Evangelyne asked.

"As I said to you guys before I'll only show them when it's absolutely nessisary" He said.

"Are you bald" Percedal asked.

"No" Yugo said as he, Sarime, Kojumo, and the three Dragons chuckled.

"The Ears on our hats move depenting on our emotions" Sarime said.

"Yeah I have been noticing that since I've known you and I've seen other Eliatropes around whos ears on their hats move also depending on their emotions it's really strange but really cute" Evangelyne said.

Sarime giggled. "All Eliatrope hats have ears that move not just ours silly" She said.

"Question is What makes them move" Percedal said.

"Sorry that is something you'll have to find out for yourselves" Yugo said as Sarime stuck her toung out at Percedal again.

That night Kojumo and Sarime each recieved a cloak that were way too big on them that Alibert had made specially for them.

"Grandpa these are Daddy's size of cloaks" She said.

"I know but you'll need something to keep you warm when you're in the snowy areas of the world during your travels and I'm getting too old to make things like this my hands aren't as still as they used to be So I went ahead and made them for the two of you to grow into" He said.

"Thanks Grandpa" They said at the same time.

A month later everyone was up but Alibert. Sarime ran into his room and tried to wake him up but he didn't wake up. "Grandpa time to wake up...Grandpa...Grandpa" She said. She put her head on his chest but didn't hear a heartbeat. "Grandpa you gotta get up" She said as she shook him beginning to cry. "DADDYYYYYY" She screamed.

Yugo came into the room through a portal. "What's wrong" He asked worriedly.

"It's grandpa he isn't waking up" She cried.

He walked over to Alibert and checked his pulse then tears begin to form in his eyes. "Sarime...Go downstairs and play" He said as he tried not to show his tears.

"Daddy is grandpa gonna be okay" She asked.

"I'll tell you later but right now go downstairs and play" He said.

Sarime did what she was told and went down stairs. There she saw Amalia looking at her. "Is Yugo alright" She asked.

"I'm not sure he told me to come down here and play" She said.

An hour later he came down. "Alibert...has passed away" He said trying to hold back his tears.

"Oh no" Amalia said before tears formed in her eyes.

"But daddy He's gonna come back to life like us right...isn't he" Sarime asked as tears formed in her eyes.

"I'm afraid not sweetie...Grandpa wasn't an Eliatrope like us he was an Enutrof the same thing as Ruel was" he said as he picked her up and hugged her tightly as they both cried.

The three Cra children walked into the room.

"We're home Yugo" Lyome said. he looked over. "What's wrong Where's Mr. Alibert"

"He passed away this morning" Yugo said. he reached into his poket where Az was sleeping and handed him a letter. "He wrote this for the three of you I'm not sure when though"

Lyome opened the letter and began to read it. When he was finished reading it he gave it to Imari to read. She read it quietly so that only Hikaoru could hear. "He says that when he passes I am to be the new mayor and Inn owner of the village...I didn't understand why he was giving me all those tests over the years but he said that those tests were for him to decide if I would be a good mayor for the town" He said.

"I'm sure you will" Yugo said.

"He also said that he had recieved a message from a Dragon called Baltizar in a form of a blue fether on Az's tail saying that when Sarime and Kojumo go on their Journey Hikaoru must go with them but he never understood why" Lyome said.

"Really from Baltizar" Yugo said questionably.

"I think that's what his name was He also told him that you and Adamai will be recieving a message from another Dragon named Phaerys but he didn't say when" He said.

"I understand" Yugo said.

Four years have past and Sarime and Kojumo are now twelve years old. Kriss Krass came back into town that day to teach the kids how to use the Gobbowl Equipment properly. Sarime's skin was now completely dark with the Sadida skin. She wore a red top that looked just like Amalia's wearing blue pants made of cloth matching the color of Yugo's hat beneath a long red skirt made of leaves. She had Strips of Green hair mixed with her light brown braided into a long ponytail that went down to her stumach. Kojumo's outfit was the exact same style as Yugo's but different colors and where Yugo had teal he had royal blue to match his hat and cloak which was still too big on him. His shirt was red matching the color of Sarime's outfit.

"He looks just like you when you were young" Amalia said as they looked at Kojumo and Sarime learning how to use the Gobbowl boots.

"I know it's almost as if he's me" He said.

"So what are you gonna do when they have to go on their journey" She asked.

"I'm going to let Sarime use Scribble I've been teaching her how to read maps with him and I've told him that he will be going with them and that he'd better behave and listen to whoever is using him" He said.

"Are you gonna teach them how to interrigate him if he doesn't talk" Amalia said.

"I saw Sarime do it the other day apparently she was looking for something in town and took him to find it...Like father like daughter" He said as he smiled.

"Are you going to go with them on their journey" She asked.

"I'm not sure I haven't heard anything from Baltizar or Phaerys yet about their journey or even what or where they're gonna be going on the journey for...But I'll have to go back soon to check on how Madoka and Shishinoah's doing leading the Other Eliatropes and their dragon bretherin in my absance" He said.

"So...While the kids are out on their journey you have to sit on your throne and do NOTHING" She said.

"No Mali I'm not that kind of a King I'm more of a hands on King meaning I am with my people helping them Solve their problems just like my sister Mina did" Yugo said.

"it's surprising that you know who your eother Eliatrope brotehers and sisters are without even meeting them" Amalia said.

"We were all born from dofus laid by our mother the Goddess Eliatrope" He said.

"So your race is named after your mother" Amalia asked.

He noded his head yes. "The first born Eliatope and dragon was Qilby and Shinonome I'm not sure who was born after them I think it was Baltizar and Glip but als I know is that Adamai and I were the last ones born" He said.

"But don't you have sisters too" She asked.

"Nora and her sister Efrim and Mina and her brother Phaerys but you've already met Phaerys at the Crimson Claw Archepeligo" He said.

She looked at him and smiled. "Do you think you'll meet your other brothers and sisters someday" She asked.

"I hope so" He said.

"WHOW Momma Daddy Did you see that" Sarime said as she looked up seeing the Gobbol ball in the sky not even visable anymore. "I kicked the ball using the power of the Speed boot and that happened I didn't mean to I'll go get it right now"

"No you stay there and keep practicing I'll see if I can get the ball back" He said before he used his teleportation powers to zoom up in the sky. When he found the ball he grabbed it.

"Yugo" he heard Adamai's Voice in his head.

"What's wrong" he asked within his mind.

"Phaerys will be entering the village any minute he has something Urgent to tell us" He said.

"Alright I see him now" He said as he looked at Phaerys flying towards the village. He landed on the ground. "Make way everyone Phaerys is coming" He said.

"Who's Phaerys" Kriss Asked.

"YEAY Uncle Phaerys is coming" Sarime said.

"Not just Uncle Phaerys look up there" Kojumo said as he saw Chibi riding on Groualoragran's back then sees Adamai flying towards the village with Soro and Yogi fallowing close behind. Yogi was carrying Shinonome's Dofus in her claws.

"Uncle Chibi Uncle Grougal and Uncle Adamai too" Sarime said.

"Whatever Phaerys has to say must be very urgant of all of them are coming here" Amalia said.

"Yeah I hope everything is alright" Yugo said as he hand the Gobbowl ball back to Kriss.

"Where's Uncle Baltizar I don't see him" Sarime asked.

"I'm not sure that is strange that he isn't with them" He said as he held Sarime's and Kojumo's hands.

When the Dragon's landed they turned into their Human forms. "Yugo something's terribly wrong" Adamai said.

"Qilby escaped the white dimention Madoka and Shishinoah have done everything they could to save the other Eliatropes but they did not prevail so with every last ammount of wakfu they had left they were foreced to send the Eliacube somewhere on this Earth protected by a magic barrier Shishinoah casted apon it All of the Eliatropes young and old are now protected in the Timeless dimention so that no further harm could be done to our people but Baltizar sacrificed himself to make sure they got into the timeless world safe" Chibi said as he looked at his older brother.

His eyes widend. "Impossible" He said.

"Grougaloragran assume his wakfu is going back to his first Dofus as we speak" Grougal said.

"But Qilby is aiming to find and obtain the Eliacube once again but not to find his Dofus but to find Baltizar's and Efrim's" Chibi said.

"Efrim's you mean They are on this Earth" yugo said.

They noded their heads yes. "And when Phaerys dies he and Mina's Dofus will be here too" Adamai said.

"So we must find their Dofus before Uncle Qilby does right" Sarime said.

"We must also Find the Eliacube before he gets it" Kojumo said.

"And I can't go to the Timeless Diemention without the Eliacube so I can't check on the others" Yugo said.

"Okay Kojumo, Hikarou, Yogi, and Soro let's go find those two Dofus and the Eliacube" Sarime said.

"you aren't thinking on going without us are you" Said a young male voice. They turned around and saw Evangelyne, Percedal, and their four children.

"Memarou Kita How long have you guys been there" Sarime said as she looked at the two youngest Iop/Cra children.

"Not long" Memarou said.

"Looks like the brotherhood is off on another adventure but this time with kids in toe" Percedal said.

"Unfortunately Imari and I have to stay in the village so we won't be able to go" Lyome said.

"Don't worry brother I'll go in your palce you just stay here and Keep an eye on things here" Hikaoru said.

"Yugo can I borrow Az" Chibi asked.

"umm Sure but what would you need him for" He said as he handed a Sleeping as to him.

He used a little of his wakfu to make red fethers appear on Az's tail Just as Adamai did when they formed the Brotherhood. "These fethers will let the kids know when Qilby is nearing a dofus or the Eliacube" Chibi said.

"OOH We should make a packt just like Daddy and the Brotherhood of the Tofu We can call it The Brotherhood of the baby Tofu or something like that" Sarime said.

"That's the Idea" Soro said.

"But Chibi We made the brotherhood when we had to split up Adamai and I had to find yours and Grougaloragran's Dofus and Amalia and the others had to go to the Sadida Kingdom to warn the king of Nox's plan" Yugo said.

"That's what I mean You will split up to find the Eliacube and the two Dofus eggs You will split up into three groups One group will find the Eliacube one will find Nora's and Efrim's Dofus while the third group will find Glip's and Baltizar's Dofus" Chibi said.

"That's a smart Idea Chibi" Amalia said.

"Thank you Queen Amalia" He said.

"I coulda thought of that" Sarime said as she crossed her arms. Each child plus the oldest Iop/Cra Children took a red fether each. The youngest Iop/Cra Child Called Kita had to stay behind with Lyome and Imari.

"Since there are Eight Fethers there are Eight children going on this Journey now we just have to see which group will be going after which Item" Chibi said.

"Amalia and I will go after the Eliacube" Yugo said.

"Percedal and I will go after Nora's and Efrim's Dofus" Eva said.

"That leaves me to find Glip and Baltizar's Dofus" Adamai said.

"Now als that's left is which child will go with which Brotherhood members" Chibi said.

"I'll go with Percedal and Eva to get Nora and Efrim's Dofus Only dragons are allowed in the Dofus rooms right" Yogi said.

"Only Dragons and Eliatropes" Chibi said.

"I'll go with momma and daddy to find the Eliacube Becides I still have a lot to learn with both my Eliatrope powers and my Sadida powers" Sarime said.

"I'll go with Uncle Adamai" Soro said.

"I'll go with Dad too It'll give me some time to spend with him" Kojumo said.

"I'll go with Yugo, Sari, and Amalia" Hikaoru said. "If that's alright with the two of you"

"that's fine" Yugo said.

"I'll go with them as well" Memarou said. "Is that alright"

"Fine with us but behave" Eva said.

"Yes mom" He said.

"It's fine with us as well" Yugo said.

"That leaves us with mom and dad" The oldest Iop/Cra son said.

"I guess so brother" said the second oldest.

"Alright so Percedal, Evangelyne, Yogi, and their oldest two children will look for Nora and Efrim's Dofus, Yugo, Amalia, Memaoru, Hikaoru, and Sarime will look for the Eliacube, and Adamai, Kojumo, and Soro will look for Glip and Baltizar's Dofus" Chibi said. He looked over at Grougal as he brought out two Tofus from his robe and handed one to Kojumo and the other to Yogi.

"These Tofus will guide you on your journey they have a magical bond that connects them to Az you could say that they are Az's brother and sister When Az Recieves a message from either of us Dragons then these Tofus will recieve them as well Kojumo you have Az's brother Ku and Yogi you have Az's Sister Ni" Grougal said.

"Az, Ku, and Ni such cute names" Sarime said as she giggled.

"Now als we gotta do is Grab Scribble Ask him where the two Dofus and the Eliacube are then we should be on our way before Qilby finds them" Yugo said.

"I'll go get him daddy" Sarime said as she ran inside the house then came out minutes later holding Scribble in his carrier. "Found him"

Yugo took Scribble out of his carrier and held him up. "Scribble we need your help Can you tell us where the Eliacube is" Yugo asked.

"Hmm" he grunted.

"If you won't tell us I'll put you in the oven and you can burn" Sarime said.

"Okay okay...The Eliacube is hidden Somewhere unerground right here in Emalka" He said.

"What about any Dofus we need to find two of them" Yugo said.

"One Dofus is in Pandaluciel and the other is...In the Sadida Kingdom" He said.

"Do you know which Dofus is where" Yugo asked.

"Nope sorry" He said.

"Scribble you'd better be telling the truth or else I'll feed you to the Aracnees" Sarime said.

"I'm telling the truth Honest" He said.

"Alright We'd better get going if we find a Dofus that isn't the one we said we would find at elast we can make an effert to retreive it then protect it with our lives" Percedal said.

"Right Alright then Amalia and I will find the Eliacube then split up to come find you guys" Yugo said. 'Madoka Shishinoah why did you bring the Eliacube back into the World of Twelve' He thought to himself.

"We will Go to the Sadida Kingdom and look for that Dofus" Adamai said.

"Alright that sounds good best of luck to you Ad" Yugo said.

"Same to you little bro" Adamai said.

When the two Dofus groups left the village of Emalka Sarime and Yugo started their search. "Alright Scribble do you know the exact location of the Eliacube" He asked.

"It's somewhere deep underground that's for sure but I'm not sure where exactly" He said.

Sarime looked at Yugo as he was talking to Scribble then sat down, closed her eyes, and placed her hands on the ground as it started to glow the Sadida green color. Yugo and Amalia looked at her in wonder. "What are you doing Sarime" Amalia asked. 


End file.
